This is a proposed theoretical investigation of the dynamics of double helical DNA. the methods are various adaptations of helix lattice methods. We will use of recently developed mean field self-consistent phonon approximation to study helix strand separation melting. This will be for both thermal induced and excitation induced melting. It will be done for various base sequences. We will also use our recently developed extended Gruneisen calculations to study the conformational stability of DNA as a function of a range of thermodynamic state variables. We will apply this to the B-Z conformation problem. Physical models will be developed to conform to the Gruneisen parameters needed to induce conformation change. We will continue our general study of resonant vibrational modes in DNA. We will investigate the role of external coupling to these resonant modes.